


Si no vuelves, yo tampoco.

by Nishma



Series: Enjoltaire Week 2016 [3]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Angst, Inframundo, Locura, M/M, Orfeo/Eurídice, enjoltaireweek2016, exrweek2016
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 02:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7135115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nishma/pseuds/Nishma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No ha sido por culpa de los hados, ha sido mi culpa toda mía y nada más que mía. <br/>Yo he matado a Enjolras."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Si no vuelves, yo tampoco.

**Author's Note:**

> Relato perteneciente a la ExRWeek2016, day three: Greek Universe.

Por mucho que gritara lo que acaba de pasar no iba a deshacerse.

No iba a hacer que las moiras llegaran frente a mí y el cadáver y volvieran a juntar el hilo que acababan de cortar vilmente.

Aquello era lo que los hados habían predispuesto.

"No ha sido por culpa de los hados, ha sido mi culpa toda mía y nada más que mía.

Yo he matado a Enjolras."

Ver su reciente cadáver, aún caliente, aún manando sangre de él, como manaba la leche del seno de Hera al deshacerse esta de Hércules.

Su sangre manaba, porque le habían rajado el vientre.

No sé en qué momento tiré el escudo y la espada, no sé cuándo arrojé el yelmo al suelo. Solo recuerdo su sangre empapar mi peto, sus brazos muertos colgados de su cuerpo, su cabeza pesaba en mi mano izquierda mientras la incorporaba para que reposara en mi hombro. No noté su aliento, no noté sus besos en el cuello.

No noté nada.

Mientras abrazaba a mi compañero de batalla, a mi hermano, al amor de mi vida, a Enjolras, la batalla acabó.

Perdimos.

Recuerdo que alguien me apartó de su frío cuerpo, recuerdo que me dijeron que abrazar a los muertos daba mala suerte.

Qué ingenuos, toda mi buena suerte se había ido con su vida.

 

Aquella tarde recogieron los cuerpos, y los amontonaron, irónicamente el suyo quedó en la cima.

Al caer la noche, cuando Artemis probablemente estuviese cazando al amparo de Nix y Erebo, y Apolo durmiera con algún amante, salí a por él. Necesitaba comprobarlo por segunda vez.

Y en efecto, Enjolras había muerto.

Le corté uno de sus hermosos rubios rizos, y lo guardé con esmero y cuidado, sería lo único que me quedaría de él. Luego, con cuidado, le bajé al suelo, y observé la noche detenidamente.

Estaba enfadado, enfadado porque Enjolras merecía un sepulcro, uno tan bello como él, no una pira común. Pero no podía construir yo solo un sepulcro antes de que la gracia de Enjolras se descompusiera.

Me senté a su lado, y sin siquiera pensarlo me encontré acariciando la fría mano que tantas veces me había acariciado en el lecho. Algunas lágrimas cayeron por mi rostro, mientras pensaba.

"Puedo enterrarlo con mis propias manos. Eso le gustaría. Pero necesito las herramientas, una túnica limpia, y un dracma."

Miré a Enjolras, pálido como la luna, con una expresión serena en su rostro. Estaba lleno de sangre, ahora no podía hacer nada, debería ir a dormir.

Con un último vistazo volví a adentrarme al campamento y recé a Morfeo, nunca rezaba, pero esa noche lo necesitaba. En algún punto de mis suplicas, me escuchó, y caí en sus brazos, desde esa noche, los únicos brazos que me abrazarían en el lecho.

 

Esa noche soné, y los sueños no solo sueños son.

Soñé con Hermes, el mensajero de los dioses, soñé con dracmas cayendo de mis manos a un río. Soñé con Enjolras esperándome en la otra punta de dicho río.

Cuando Apolo hizo su habitual aparición en el cielo, todos empezaron a despertar, yo incluido. Corrí a ver a Enjolras, seguía donde estaba, a esa hora no hacía calor, pero cuando empezara a hacerlo, comenzarían con el rito. Debía darme prisa, debía enterrar a Enjolras por mi cuenta.

No me costó mucho encontrar una azada, ni una túnica limpia. El dracma, que haría de óbolo, me costó más, mi escudo, pero no era un perdida. Tenía el escudo y la espada de Enjolras, los había cogido antes de que se los llevaran.

Con todo preparado me acerqué al cadáver. Pero alguien me retuvo del hombro, con rabia me giré.

—¿Has sido tú el que movió ese cadáver?

—Se llama Enjolras.

Me miró, casi con pena.

—Siento si fue alguien importante para ti, pero parece que has perdido la razón.

"Mi razón se fue con él."

—No hables en pasado. Aún esta aquí.

Sentí la necesidad de convencerme de aquello y giré la cabeza para mirarlo, sí, seguía allí. Respiré tranquilo.

—Olvídalo, ¿quieres? Seguro que fue un gran soldado y pronto Hades se hará cargo de su alma.

_Hades_. "Ahí está mi solución."

—¿Cuándo se hará la pira?

—Mañana noche, aún quedan cuerpos por recuperar y quieren dejar dos días de viaje. Ahora, deberías descansar y beber algo de vino.

—Si...—Volví a mirar a Enjolras—. ¿Podré asearlo? —Me miró y se encogió de hombros—. Que los dioses te bendigan, luego de descansar lo haré. —Le di una palmadita en el hombro, y volví al campamento, a embriagarme en el don de Baco, no es que fuera algo que hiciera raramente, pero tal vez lo necesitaba un poco.

Y eso hice, bebí lo suficiente para seguir consciente de mí, e hice locuras dignas de un borracho en la gloria de Baco. Así distraje a la mayoría de mis camaradas.

Cuando estuvo anocheciendo todos se hallaban embriagados por Baco, estaban fuera de sus cabales. Así aproveché para ir a nuestro reencuentro, con nuestras pertenencias, y los preparativos para el funeral, me llevé a Enjolras lejos de allí.

Los dioses se pusieron de mi parte, Apolo pareció irse antes, y fue más fácil para mi huir. Una vez en el bosque, descansé en un río. Como había prometido lavé a Enjolras, y lo vestí. Apestaba, Enjolras apestaba a podredumbre, pero aún no era demasiado tarde.

No.

Una vez realizado todo lo necesario, le admiré por última vez y comencé a cavar. Cada golpe en la tierra era un recuerdo con Enjolras. Nuestra primera pelea, la reconciliación, nuestra primera batalla juntos, nuestras noches compartiendo lecho. Conforme cavaba las lágrimas regaban su tumba.

Acabé pronto, los trabajos solitarios, llenos de ira y dolor, cundían.

Cargué su cuerpo y lo deposité en la tumba. Estaba temblando. Aquello estaba a punto de acabar.

Le miré por última vez, aquella si era la definitiva.

Comencé a cavar.

El proceso fue corto, y doloroso. Y cuando acabé me alejé, no soportaba aquello.

No mucho tiempo después Morfeo, persuadido por Baco empezó a llamarme a sus brazos. No tardé mucho en caer, al fin y al cabo, eran los únicos que me esperaban con gustos.

 

Desperté de aquel pequeño descanso mejor que nunca, parecía casi una persona nueva. Ahora sólo quedaba lo último.

Ir yo mismo al averno.

 

Allí encontraría al fantasma de Enjolras, y podría volver a estar con él. Era sencillísimo.

"¿Pero dónde estaba la entrada del inframundo?" No lo sabía y acabé vagando por el bosque, hablando con los dioses, al menos alguno de ellos me ayudaría.

No supe cuánto tiempo estuve vagando entre los árboles cuando lo vi. Allí estaba, dolía casi mirarle. Era Hermes.

—Mortal, me han dicho que buscas entrar al averno.

—Así es, señor. Quiero devolver a este mundo a la persona a la que amo.

La expresión del dios fue una especie de mueca y sonrisa, tal vez, aquella bifacialidad, era divina.

—Sígueme.

 

Estaba muy nervioso, tanto que me podía haber muerto allí, pero le seguí sin decir nada, nos adentramos más y más en el bosque, el silencio era el rey aquella noche. Entonces, llegamos a una caverna.

—Adelante.

Me adentré, sin miedo, ¿a qué le podía temer ahora que todo cuanto amaba no estaba vivo? El dios no me acompañó, pero seguí avanzando. Pronto empecé a escuchar el sonido del agua, una sonrisa se me formó en el rostro. Llegué a la luz de unas antorchas. Había una barca, y un hombre con una tónica, no tenía rostro. Me extendió una mano.

No entendía qué pasaba, estaba tan cerca.

—Quiero llegar al Palacio de Hades.

El barquero sólo insistió con la mano. Miré el vació de su capucha. "¿Qué es lo que necesitaba para llegar a mi destino?" Entonces lo comprendí. "Un dracma." Sonreí ampliamente, durante todo el trayecto le había estado dando vueltas nervioso a uno que tenía en la mano. Si aquello era el precio para salvar a Enjolras, su salvación estaba cerca. Se lo tendí, el barquero subió a la barca, y yo detrás.

El viaje por el río no fue muy agradable. En mitad del viaje, recordé el nombre del río, río Estigio, donde, efectivamente, las almas condenadas buceaban por este, haciendo que sus gritos se escuchaban en la superficie.

Al llegar pude ver las islas de los Campos Elíseos, pero ese no era mi destino. Cuando atracamos en la orilla, Hermes nos esperaba allí, no pisaba el suelo, sino que flotaba sobre sus sandalias con alas.

—Sígueme.

Volví a hacerlo, muchos cuerpos semi lúcidos deambulaban por allí, a lo lejos se escucharon varios perros, aquell era un sitio horrible. Observé aquellas almas, parecían vivas, tenían buen aspecto, y color. Imaginé así a Enjolras, y no pude evitar sonreír de nuevo hasta llegar a las puertas de palacio del mismísimo Hades.

—¿Por qué sonríes tanto, mortal?

—Porque estoy deseando volver a ver a mi amado.

Una risa estridente se escuchó desde todos lados, las almas pararon, los perros callaron, y sólo parecía escucharse el latido de mi corazón en aquel espacio. Claro, era el único vivo.

Tras aquella pausa incómoda, Hermes volvió del palacio, no había sido consciente cuando se adentró, pero cuando regresó iba con una sonrisa.

—Ha dicho que sí, —mis pómulos ya dolían de tanto sonreír—, pero con una condición. No puedes mirarle hasta que hayáis salido.

Asentí, si había soportado su propia muerte, podría con aquello.

—Entonces, date la vuelta.

Hizo lo que me pidió, miraba a la salida, era nada comparado con todo lo que había andado en batalla.

—Grantaire. —Un impulso hizo que empezara a mover mi cuerpo, pero lo controlé, era fuerte—. Grantaire, ¿has venido a por mí? Gracias, te amo.

Como si aquellas palabras me hubiesen dado la vida, comencé a andar hacia la salida, estaba llegando a la barca, aquel sería el mejor tramo. "Tú puedes, tú puedes, tú puedes."

Pero entonces, caí en la cuenta de algo, los dioses solían ser juguetones y mentirosos. Y no sólo eso, de repente se apoderó de mí una necesidad enorme de verle, volver a ver sus ojos, ver que estaba bien, que aquello estaba pasando.

Si echaba un vistazo no pasaría nada, miraría a sus pies, nada más. Empecé a moverme, no había sombra, acabé por girar el cuello, y allí estaban sus pies. Quería más, llegué a la rodillas.

—NO.

Un lamentó sonó con la voz de Enjolras. Giré del todo la cabeza, allí estaba, detrás de mí, tan hermoso como siempre, con su túnica roja, y sus cabellos rubios. Alargué la mano, pero lo traspasó.

—¿Qué has hecho? Sabía que nunca podría confiar en ti. Ni mi muerte ha cambiado ese ser cínico que vive en ti.

Sin nada más, con la peor expresión de dolor que había visto en su rostro, Enjolras desapareció.

 

Todo el trayecto de vuelta fue como un sueño, no sentía, no padecía, sólo respiraba y pestañeaba. Los hados eran unos cómicos que les gustaba jugar a ser dramaturgos.

Una vez fuera de la caverna, estuve sólo. Deambulé durante mucho, muchísimo tiempo para volver a la tumba. Me acosté al lado de ella, y fui casi arrancado por Morfeo del mundo de los vivos.

Dormí sin soñar nada, y cuando desperté, noté algo en la mano. Era un dracma. El dracma que había conseguido para el óbolo de Enjolras, y para el viaje de Caronte. Pero yo sólo había conseguido uno y ahora estaba en mi mano. Y Enjolras estaba enterrado. El óbolo que debería estar depositado en sus labios, el óbolo que iba a ser lo último que iba a besar Enjolras, estaba en mi mano.

Eso quería decir que nunca conseguiría entrar en el Averno, eso quería decir que Enjolras podía estar a mi lado, en ese momento, en forma fantasmal.

Pero los mortales no podíamos ver a las almas condenadas a permanecer en la Tierra. Y los fantasma no podrían descansar eternamente.

Entonces la supe, la solución definitiva.

Acompañaría a Enjolras en su deambular enterno por la Tierra de los vivos.

"Es la solución perfecta, sí." Cogí la daga que siempre llevaba colgada al cinto y abrí mi camino hacia Enjolras.


End file.
